Eres la causa de mis pesadillas
by Cintriux
Summary: —Lázuli…— dejo escapar mi nombre de sus labios mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro. — Amatista habla mucho de ti. — comento sin borrar esa preciosa sonrisa que de seguro me atormentaría en las noches. Entre en pánico cuando escuche que Amatista le había hablado de mi… esperaba que omitiera las partes ridículas. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridos lectores… primero quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que he estado recibiendo de su parte, en serio son un amor de personas por comentar que les gustan las locuras que escribo. Ahora bien, este fic lo hice inspirado en la canción: Jessie's Girl, no, no es un song-fic, es un AU. La verdad me sorprende que haya escrito esto... clasificación M por obvias razones.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Steven Universe no me pertenece…**

* * *

Amatista era mi mejor amiga, siempre juntas, jugándole bromas a las demás personas, me la pasaba bien con ella cada vez que salíamos, era divertida hasta que empezó a salir con una chica. Al principio estaba enojada con esta nueva chica que estaba de entrometida, arruinaba los momentos en los que pasaba con Amatista, siempre llamándola por celular para que luego ella le contestara y yo pasara a segundo plano. Era aburrido salir con Amatista sabiendo que en cualquier momento llamaría su chica para interrumpir. El momento en que llegue a mi límite fue cuando Amatista dijo que sería buena idea que conociera a su novia, que de seguro me agradaría y que podríamos volvernos muy buenas amigas. Quería decirle que no quería conocerla, pero Amatista siempre había sido una muy buena amiga, así que ¿Por qué no? Había una posibilidad de que su novia me agradara y otra que no lo hiciera. Quedamos en juntarnos en un restaurante de Ciudad Imperio en donde estuve esperando a que llegara Amatista con su novia mientras observaba las puntas de mi cabello de manera distraída sentada en la mesa de hasta el fondo. Pasaron unos veinte minutos hasta que finalmente logre divisar un melena de cabello lila seguido de una chica de cabello rubio corto. Ella observaba a Amatista con esos ojos verdes que eran magnéticos mientras le sonreía, sus mejillas se tornaron color rosa en el momento que entrelazaron sus dedos.

— ¡Hey L! — me saludo Amatista causando que dejara de observar detenidamente a su novia para que la saludara.

—Amy. — conteste cruzándome de brazos sin levantarme del asiento en el que estaba. Su chica me veía tratando de ocultarse detrás de ella.

—Lapis… ¡Ella es P-Dot!— dijo con una enorme sonrisa dejando al descubierto a una chica de baja estatura, pero de perfecta estatura para Amatista. Su cabello estaba desordenado pero eso era lo más atractivo de ella. —Nerd, ella es Lapis. — continuo diciendo alborotándole más el cabello con una de sus manos mientras que ella solo soltaba un pequeño gruñido con el ceño fruncido.

—Amatista ¡¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que no me llames nerd?!—murmuro enojada quitando las manos de la susodicha para intentar acomodarse el cabello, sonreí internamente, ella definitivamente tenía carácter. —Soy Peridot. —dijo dirigiéndose a mi extendiendo su mano.

—Lapis… Lapis Lázuli. — respondí estrechando su pequeña mano que encajaba perfectamente con la mía. Sentí como si un hormiguero recorriera por todo mi cuerpo, no debía pensar de eso modo. Solté su mano rápidamente ganándome una mirada de desconcierto.

—Lázuli…— dejo escapar mi nombre de sus labios mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro. — Amatista habla mucho de ti. — comento sin borrar esa preciosa sonrisa que de seguro me atormentaría en las noches. Entre en pánico cuando escuche que Amatista le había hablado de mi… esperaba que omitiera las partes ridículas y cuando decía que de seguro ella tenía un mal gusto para las chicas. Ella había demostrado todo lo contrario. ¿Qué debía contestar a eso? ¡¿Qué Amatista nunca dijo que tenía una novia sexy?! Y es que a veces odia que ella no me dijera nada de su novia… lo único que sabía era cuando pasaban la noche juntas porque al día siguiente Amatista estaría de mejor humor, bueno, más de lo normal. Abrí la boca para contestar algo… pero no lograba formular ni una sola palabra. La chica frente a mi dirigió su mirada hacia Amatista, la veía con los ojos brillantes, llenos de admiración y de algo más, era la palabra que no quería mencionar. Fruncí el ceño ¿Por qué Amatista siempre tenía las mejores cosas? ¡Siempre! Ella trabajaba como instructora de boxeo, tenía un buen departamento con una vista hermosa a la ciudad que cuando caía la noche era iluminada por las luces de los edificios. Y ahora tenía una novia bonita que la veía de esa forma tan especial, sin dejar de sonreírle. ¿Y yo qué tenía? Un departamento que lo pagaba con mi salario de mesera, había pasado por una relación inestable y ahora era completamente una soltera que posiblemente morirá con cientos de gatos. Solté un suspiro de fastidio mientras tomaba el menú entre mis manos de vez en cuando dirigiendo miradas furtivas para observar a la novia de Amatista. Ordenamos comida, mientras trataba de adaptarme a la conversación, pero era difícil viendo como ambas hablaban tan animadamente como si hubieran sido hechas la una para la otra. Y como si hubiera tenido la razón desde un principio… sabía que había sido la peor decisión que tome al aceptar venir a este lugar. Estaba desesperada por regresar a mi departamento y tratar de descansar un poco sobre esta horrible situación. Me sentía como si estuviera en la secundaria, esperando a que sonara la campana para poder regresar a casa… con el tiempo caminando tan lento de manera tortuosa. En situaciones así me hubiera gustado que Amatista ni siquiera hubiera venido. Pero por supuesto que vendría… después de todo ella me presentaría a su novia que en este momento estaba comiendo una rebanada de pizza mientras el queso se estiraba con cada mordisco que daba. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro de frustración por todo lo que estaba pensando.

—Peri… si enrollas la pizza de este modo, no tendrás problema con el queso. —explico Amatista mostrándole la manera de enrollar la pizza, de un bocado se lo metió a la boca. —Ves. — dijo con la boca llena mientras veía la cara de disgusto de Peridot.

—Eso es desagradable…— murmuro apartando la mirada causando que Amatista soltara una risa.

— ¡Vamos Lap! Demuéstrale a P-Dot que tú también comes así. —exclamo, con una sonrisa, no lo haría, sabiendo que a ella no le gustaba, negué con la cabeza mientras bebía un poco de agua, Peridot me dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento con la que casi me ahogo con el agua que estaba bebiendo. Esta debía ser la peor noche de mi vida, cuando ya habíamos terminado de comer, Peridot pidió la cuenta esperando con un semblante neutro. Agradecía que ya habíamos terminado con todo esto, regresaría a mi departamento para tomar un baño y finalmente tratar de descansar de todo esta situación. Una vez pagada la cuenta Amatista y su novia se retiraron del restaurante mientras que Amatista colocaba un brazo alrededor de ella. ¿Por qué yo no podía tener una novia como la de Amatista? Me preguntaba mientras me cruzaba de brazos enojada. Regrese a mi departamento, todo el camino pensando en las miradas que Peridot le daba a Amatista, de cómo la tomaba de la mano y como mi nombre sonaba tan bonito cuando salía de sus labios. Con ese último pensamiento me frustre demasiado, quería que la novia de Amatista fuera la mía, que me viera de la misma manera en la que veía a Amatista. Con lo poco que pude observar… es que Peridot ama a Amatista con cada parte de su cuerpo y eso era lo que más me preocupaba, que de un momento a otro empecé a imaginar la forma de quitarle la novia a mi mejor amiga. Apoye mi espalda contra la puerta de mi departamento con cansancio, sabía que sería una noche larga, porque era consiente que en cualquier momento la novia de Amatista se adentraría a mis pensamientos, me dirigí a la pequeña cocina de mi departamento para servirme un vaso de agua fría, para despejar cualquier tipo de pensamiento. Me cambie la ropa que llevaba para ponerme algo más cómodo para dormir un poco.

—Lázuli. — resonó la voz de Peridot en mi habitación, observe a mi alrededor para encontrarla parada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa traviesa plantada en su rostro, me levante rápidamente para sentarme a la orilla de la cama. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta aquí, pero no me quejaba, ella estaba vestida con unos diminutos shorts que pedían a gritos ser bajados y una camiseta que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo dejando a la imaginación todo lo que pudiera hacer cuando la tuviera lo suficientemente cerca, empezó a caminar hacia mí de una manera tan provocativa, meneando sus caderas de un lado hacia otro. Podía sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba con cada paso que daba. —Hey. —susurro mientras se sentaba en mis piernas y colocaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—H-Hey…— respondí con la garganta seca, sintiendo como mis mejillas se calentaban, me sentía abrumada con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, como si se tratara de un impulso coloque mis manos en su pequeña cintura atrayéndola más hacia mí, no teniendo control sobre mi cuerpo. Ella abrió sus piernas para que pudiera colocarme entre ellas y que no quedara ni un solo espacio entre nosotras. Estaba encantada con ese movimiento tan audaz, enterré mi rostro en su cuello, inhalando su embriagante olor mientras ella soltaba suspiros. Con eso solo me estaba provocando, coloque mis labios en su cuello, iniciando mi recorrido, ella ladeo su cabeza para permitirme un mejor acceso enredando sus dedos en mi cabello mientras murmuraba mi nombre… yo quería que lo gritara y que resonara por todo mi departamento. Mis manos aun colocadas en su cintura, dibujando pequeños círculos con las yemas de mis pulgares en ese pequeño espacio donde su piel estaba expuesta, capturé sus delicados labios de manera desesperada, queriendo hacerla mía en este preciso momento. De un momento a otro ya la tenía debajo de mí, sonreí ante la maravillosa vista, el rostro de Peridot estaba completamente sonrojado, respirando de manera irregular mientras su pecho subía y bajaba, sus ojos entrecerrados y con un brillo lleno de emoción, su cabello completamente desordenado extendido en mi almohada. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras yo me los humedecía. Volví a besarla, intentando de rasgar esa tela que solo estaba estorbando. Peridot arqueo su espalda, indicándome que continuara, mientras tiraba de mi cuello para mantener nuestros labios conectados. Mis manos fueron viajando por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus perfectos senos, ella soltó un gemido cuando empecé a tocarlos, su piel sintiéndose como la escarcha en un día nevado a medida que mis manos tacaban cada parte de ella, continúe con mi tarea, descendiendo hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, sosteniendo uno con mi mano mientras que al otro le daba tratamiento especial.

—Lázuli…— pronuncio mi nombre de manera entrecortada tratando de regular su respiración, envolviendo mi cintura con sus piernas mientras enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda como si no quisiera soltarme. Continué en donde me había quedado, plantando pequeños besos en su abdomen hasta llegar a sus shorts… empecé a deslizarlos por sus piernas hasta dejar al descubierto los pétalos de su estigma, levante la mirada para observar su expresión de placer. Debía continuar, no podía quedarme con las ganas de adentrarme a negros agujeros y viajar a través de lácteas vías. Sin dudarlo separe sus piernas para recorrer con mi lengua su estigma, saboreando cada milímetro, era como el licor y la miel, estaba fascinada por los sonidos que salían de la boca de Peridot. Quería perderme en la cueva del milagro y regalarle todo el placer que ella necesitara y toda la emoción que Amatista no le podría dar.

Me sobresalte, mi corazón estaba acelerado, tenia dificultad para respirar. La oscuridad y soledad de la noche predominaban en mi habitación, había sido un sueño… ¡No! No era un sueño… era una pesadilla. Estaba sudando mientras mis manos temblaban, me dirigí al baño para mojarme la cara… eso era lo que más necesitaba en este momento. Abrí el grifo para tratar de calmarme, se había sentido tan real que era difícil creer que solo había sido mi subconsciente jugándome una de las peores bromas. Solté un poco de aire para tratar de calmarme, sentía que en cualquier momento me hundiría con mis propias fantasías. Esa chica me estaba volviendo loca, ni siquiera sabía cómo la vería después de esto. Me repetía con frustración, se supone que más tarde debía ir a uno de esos torneos de boxeo en donde participaría Amatista… y posiblemente Peridot estaría allí también, aunque intentara cancelarle a Amatista… estaría segura que ella vendría hasta mi departamento para arrastrarme a esa competencia. Asi que intentar cancelarle no sería una opción, trataría de ignorar a la chica de Amatista. Fruncí el ceño observando la hora, eran las cuatro de la madrugada y después de esa pesadilla no quería volver a dormir. Tenía miedo que al cerrar los ojos y que Peridot se colara en mis sueños.

* * *

 **Es la primera vez que escribo lemon, así que apiádense de mi T-T yo no pedí ser creada… ahora si me podrían decir que les pareció estaría muy agradecida. Estoy dispuesta a escuchar concejos para escribir lemon, porque lo que escribí fueron un montón de figuras retoricas para hacerlo más sutil.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola xD este capítulo lo tenía escrito desde el viernes, pero mi internet es una mierda así que no lo pude subir ese mismo día y ahora que el internet de mis vecinos es muy bueno… me estoy aprovechando de su generosidad.**

 **Gracias por las sugerencias para escribir lemon :') trataré que el siguiente sea mejor y el siguiente a ese… xD y así sucesivamente.**

 **Creo que este es el fic más complicado que estoy escribiendo ._.**

 **Espero disfruten de este capítulo.**

 **Steven Universe no me pertenece, solo lo utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías**

* * *

El resto de mi día había sido un caos, en mi turno de trabajo cualquier cosa me recordaba al sueño que había tenido. Estaba de mal humor y los clientes podían percibirlo… estaba algo agradecida ya que después de eso el administrador dijo que me tomara el resto del día libre. Suspiré, tenía que dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, Peridot es la novia de Amatista y eso seguirá siendo así, susurraba de camino a mi departamento para cambiar el uniforme por algo más cómodo. Revise la hora en mi celular, esto era lo malo de trabajar en horario nocturno, las diez de la noche marcaba la pantalla de mi celular y de solo pensar que había pasado la mayor parte del día imaginando a Peridot era aterrador, no sabía lo que me había echo esa chica. La tentación era tan grande… podía buscar varias formas de arrastrar a Peridot lejos de Amatista, pero eso sería ser una mala amiga. El tono de mi celular hizo que dejara de pensar en todas las opciones que tenía, vi la pantalla con el nombre de Amatista, genial lo que me faltaba. Soltando un suspiro de fastidio conteste la llamada.

— ¡Hey L!— resonó la voz de mi amiga, podía escuchar la voz de Peridot a la distancia diciendo que no condujera mientras hablaba por teléfono. — ¿Lista para la gran noche? — preguntó, soltando una pequeña risa al escuchar las quejas de la chica rubia.

—Este plan apesta… ¿Por qué tengo que ir de todos modos?— respondí mientras rodaba los ojos aun sabiendo que Amatista no podía verme.

— ¡Te necesito para darme ánimos!— exclamó, seguramente con una sonrisa arrogante plantada en su rostro, pensé.

— ¿Tu novia no puede hacerlo sola?— contraataque con fastidio en la palabra novia.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, Lap. — dijo, evitando la pregunta mientras sonaba el timbre de mi departamento, este definitivamente era el peor día. Colgué la llamada, sabía que Amatista era terca, a regañadientes y arrastrando los pies me dirigí a abrir la puerta. Y allí estaba ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos brillantes detrás de esos cristales mientras su mano se conectaba con la de Amatista.

—Buenas Noches, Lázuli. — saludó de manera cortés tratando de desviar la mirada.

— ¡L, te vez horrible!— exclamó mi mejor amiga ganándose un codazo de parte de Peridot en las costillas. — ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Mala noche? — preguntó mientras que la causa de mis pesadillas la observaba negando con la cabeza.

—No pude dormir. —respondí observando a la rubia fijamente causando que ella agachara su rostro con incomodidad.

—No importa… podemos hablar de esto en el camino. — comento Amatista, tomándome de la muñeca haciendo que apresurara el paso hacia el lugar en donde habían dejado estacionado el auto. Me sentía incomoda estando en el auto de mi mejor amiga y su chica, al menos estaba en los asientos de atrás tratando de mantener mi mirada en la ventada pero era difícil sabiendo que Peridot estaba enviándome miradas de preocupación desde el retrovisor. No había visto las enormes bolsas que tenía debajo de los ojos hasta que el vidrio las reflejó, quizás por eso era que ella estaba preocupada…

—Lázuli… ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó, volteando para que nuestros ojos se conectaran. Esos ojos que eran como las más divinas esmeraldas, me observaban solo a mí, jamás me sentí tan afortunada por una acción así.

—Ella está bien, Peri. — contestó por mi Amatista, dedicándole una sonrisa a su novia, maldije mentalmente por la interrupción, con el ceño fruncido continúe con mi tarea de observar cualquier lugar menos a Peridot. — ¿No es así L?— pregunto mi amiga observándome por el retrovisor con una sonrisa divertida.

—Como sea. — respondí, desesperada porque este viaje en auto terminara lo antes posible, era una tortura escuchar a Amatista y a Peridot hablar, ellas soltaban risas animadas mientras que Peridot le decía que ella de seguro ganaría la competencia haciendo que se agrandara el ego de mi amiga. Me imagine como serían las cosas si yo llevara a Peridot a mis competencias de natación, quería creer que ella estaría animándome todo el tiempo diciendo que soy la mejor y después de ganar ambas iríamos a los vestidores para celebrar mis victorias. Pero esa fantasía fue interrumpida por el golpe de la puerta del auto siendo cerrada, habíamos llegado y cada paso que daba se sentía pesado, como si llevara cadenas en los tobillos que me ataban al suelo, impidiendo movimientos acelerados, causando que caminara detrás ellas. Había cientos de personas rodeando el cuadrilátero gritando el nombre de la persona por la cual había dejado de acompañar a Amatista a estos eventos. Jasper estaba allí, con una sonrisa arrogante, no quería quedarme… nuestra relación no fue la mejor, lo único bueno que tenía era el sexo pero una relación no podía mantenerse solo con eso. Éramos una relación inestable, siempre peleando y discutiendo, era sofocante, me sentía en una prisión estando en esa relación y cuando terminamos fue complicado y un alivio, acabamos peleándonos físicamente; yo le quebré la nariz mientras que ella, mi muñeca. Esperaba pasar desapercibida porque seguramente Jasper todavía seguiría enojada.

—Iré a los vestidores. Asegúrate de grabar la pelea P-Dot y Lapis… mantén un ojo en mi chica. — dijo Amatista con su mochila sobre el hombro mientras nos guiñaba un ojo, voltee para ver cómo se encontraba Peridot, ella se vía tan pequeña observando con temor la pela de Jasper contra otra chica.

—Lázuli… ¿crees que a Amatista le toque pelear contra ella?— preguntó con preocupación, señalando a Jasper. Me encogí de hombros para luego cruzarme de brazos y sentarme en una de las bancas, tratando de estar lo más alejada de Peridot, no quería escucharla… porque eso me recordaba a los gemidos que soltaba en mi pesadilla, pero ella solamente me siguió para luego sentarse a la par mía. — Yyy… ¿Cómo has estado?— pregunto con incomodidad ya que no estaba Amatista.

—Bien. — respondí de manera cortante, estaba tan confundida, quería hacer tantas cosas con ella, quería callarla con un beso y luego cargarla por los muslos para llevarla a uno de los baños para que en ese lugar pudiera gritar todo lo que quisiera mi nombre mientras que yo saboreaba cada parte de ella, para que después ella hiciera lo mismo conmigo. Suspiré, deseando que eso ocurriera.

— ¡Amatista! ¡Hola!— gritó Peridot con una sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras agitaba su mano en forma de saludo. ¿Por qué actuaba tan adorable con ella? Me preguntaba, apoyando mi barbilla en la palma de mi mano con fastidio. Yo merecía a Peridot más que Amatista, ella nunca pasó por una relación inestable mientras que yo sí… quería a Peridot, quería que me viera de esa forma, que su sonrisa se extendiera cada vez que me viera… quería que fuera solo mía. Ni siquiera me interesaba estar en este lugar, no me importaba si Amatista ganaba o perdía, lo que quería era pasar un poco más de tiempo con Peridot… pero ella estaba más entretenida grabando la pelea de su novia y animándola. No pude contener mi sonrisa cuando lastimaron a Amatista pero fue borrada rápidamente cuando Peridot se levantó de la banca dispuesta a ir tras ella, la tomé del brazo impidiendo que hiciera una locura. — ¡¿Qué haces?!— preguntó, tratando de soltar mi agarre. — ¡Suéltame!

—Escucha, si te metes en esa pelea, Amatista no será la única que saldrá herida. — respondí, tratando que ella comprendiera que la mataría Jasper si se interponía en la pelea, Peridot me observaba como queriendo decirme con la mirada que hiciera algo por Amatista. No iba a intervenir, no haría nada de eso aunque ella me estuviera viendo de esa forma, no lo iba a hacer. Ella se liberó de mi agarre, de un momento a otro ella estaba corriendo hacia el cuadrilátero, cualquier intento de pasar desapercibida pasó a segundo plano. Con paso tranquilo me dirigí a donde se encontraba Peridot gritándole a Jasper que ella ''no tenía derecho de hacer algo tan imprudente y tonto, que tenía más músculos que cerebro'' y varios insultos más que me causaron gracia cuando salían de su boca. Jasper frunció el ceño mientras soltaba gruñidos cada vez que escuchaba la voz de Peridot.

—Mocosa, aquí nadie viene a hablar. — gruñó Jasper, tomándola de la chaqueta para que quedara a la altura de su rostro, esa acción solo causo que Peridot palideciera mientras que todas las personas estaban gritando que acabara con ella.

—Y luego preguntas por que terminamos…— comenté provocando que soltara su agarre y la dejara caer, ella se dirigió al lugar exacto en donde Amatista estaba inconsciente.

—Lapis, pero que agradable sorpresa. — expresó con sarcasmo junto con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¡Menos charla y más pelea!— grito un chico pelirrojo observando cuanto tiempo faltaba para que terminara todo… solo quedaban cinco segundos y en ese tiempo fue que recibí como premio un puño en el ojo. No sé cómo Peridot hizo para llevarnos a Amatista y a mí al auto, sentía el rostro adormecido durante todo el recorrido, la voz de Peridot era apenas audible a medida conducía, junto a mí estaba Amatista, ya consiente, tratando de limpiarse la sangre que brotaba de su labio inferior. Yo ni siquiera era consiente de cuánto tiempo había pasado.

—Eres una tonta, Amatista. — murmuró Peridot tratando de contener sus lágrimas, no sabía a donde nos dirigíamos, no sabía a donde nos llevaría, pero confiaba en ella. Una vez estacionó el auto, Amatista abrió la puerta causando que Peridot saliera rápidamente para ayudarla.

—Puedo caminar sola. — comentó mi amiga con molestia en su voz mientras que Peridot me ayudaba a salir del auto, aferrándose a mi brazo con temor a que cayera, hubiera querido que esto lo hiciera en otro momento y no en una situación así. Ella empezó a revisar sus bolcillos para sacar de ellos las llaves de lo que supuse seria su casa, permitiéndonos el acceso. Amatista ya se encontraba ocupando gran parte del sofá mientras que Peridot le dirigía una mirada de desaprobación, ella claramente estaba enojada.

—Lázuli. — dijo con una voz apenas audible indicándome con la mirada que tomara asiento en el sofá. Ella con paso apresurado se dirigió a la cocina tomando algo de hielo, colocándolo en una servilleta de tela, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella estaba frente a mí, observándome con preocupación mientras colocaba el hilo de manera delicada en el lugar afectado. — ¡¿Qué diablos pasaba por tu mente?!— le preguntó enojada a Amatista. — ¡¿Acaso estabas pensando en las consecuencias cuando iniciaste con esta tu ''carrera'' de boxeadora?!— continuó, causando que mi amiga frunciera el ceño con todo lo que estaba diciendo Peridot. — Nada de esto estaría pasando si hubieras conseguido un empleo menos arriesgado, tú no hubieras caído inconsciente y Lázuli no hubiera salido lastimada. — terminó de decir provocando que Amatista se pusiera de pie.

— ¿Ya terminaste de actuar como si fueras mi madre?— preguntó con fastidio, conocía a la perfección esa faceta de Amatista, estaba enojada y no permitiría que nadie le ofreciera una mano de ayuda aunque se preocuparan por ella. —Me largo de aquí. — finalizó, caminando por la puerta y cerrándola como si fuera una adolescente recién castigada. Peridot de igual manera, estaba molesta con ella por su comportamiento inapropiado y es que a veces Amatista era tan irresponsable, esas luchas eran ilegales pero a ella nunca le importo eso.

—Lo siento, Lázuli… si te hubiera hecho caso, tú no habrías tenido que intervenir. — dijo, dándome los mejores cuidados mientras se sentaba a la par mía. —En serio, lo siento. — continuó diciendo, revisando si se había desinflamado el lugar en donde había recibido el golpe.

—Gracias. — finalmente hablé, ella en verdad estaba preocupada por mí y yo no podía estar más encantada.

— Espero que no le pase nada a Amatista. — murmuró, aún se preocupaba por ella a pesar de la forma en que le habló. Ya no quería estar aquí si ella continuaría preocupándose por Amatista. Traté de levantarme, pero todavía me sentía mareada por el golpe. —Puedes quedarte aquí. — expresó con preocupación al ver como sostenía mi cabeza entre las manos… esta era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí lo dejo porque soy una maldita. xD**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado porque me la pasé craneando la manera de que los personajes quedaran en base a sus personalidades.**


	3. Chapter 3

**He aquí el siguiente capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios en verdad y que este fic sea bien recibido me llena de alegría. Ahora, prepárense porque revelare algo que no muchos lo sabían… es correcto, DESTACADO117, soy una chica. Jajaja me reí mucho con tu review… xD**

* * *

Asentí con la cabeza después de que Peridot me dijera que podía quedarme, estaba abrumada por su generosidad y algo excitada por pasar la noche junto a ella. Observe como me indicaba que la siguiera por un pasillo frente a la sala, mis pies se movían automáticamente, estaba dispuesta a seguirla a donde sea que ella fuera.

—Puedes quedarte en mi habitación. — dijo, abriendo la puerta de sus aposentos, tenía una cama grande para una persona tan pequeña como ella, las paredes estaban cubiertas con varios carteles de ''Camp Pining Hearts, '' un televisor frente a su cama con varios videojuegos en un mueble que estaba lleno de figuras de Pokemon. En definición, su habitación era de una nerd amante de los videojuegos y programas raros. Me senté a la orilla de su cama, era tan suave y cómoda mientras ella se dirigió a un armario para sacar unas cuantas cobijas. —El baño se encuentra junto a mi habitación. — informó mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta, sin pensarlo demasiado simplemente solté la pregunta.

— ¿No te quedaras aquí? —salió mi voz, indicándole con mi mano que había un espacio disponible para ella junto a mí, sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero color rosa.

— ¡¿Qué?!— soltó un chillido mientras sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa, apretando las cobijas contra su pecho, ella volteo su rostro rápidamente para que no viera su lindo sonrojo y tratar de abrir la puerta con nerviosismo. — ¡Si! Digo ¡no! Pero técnicamente si porque estaré aquí pero no aquí aquí… Yo… yo me quedaré en el sofá de la sala. —tartamudeaba y divagaba desde el marco de la puerta ya abierta aún con sus mejillas adornadas con un color carmesí a medida que hablaba. — ¡Buenas noches, Lázuli! — gimió cerrando la puerta de su habitación, no pude evitar sonreír ante esa reacción. Peridot estaba nerviosa, la ponía nerviosa con una simple pregunta y ella se veía adorable cuando se ponía de ese modo, me sentía afortunada de haberla visto así. Solté una pequeña risa cuando la escuché murmurando cosas. Me recosté mientras soltaba un suspiro al inhalar el delicioso aroma de las sabanas de Peridot… ella solo estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia y la ansiedad me comía las entrañas, deseaba tanto que ella se hubiera quedado aquí, la cama se sentía tan grande y me preguntaba si Peridot se sentía de ese modo cuando dormía en ella. Sabía la respuesta… y me dolía demasiado admitirlo pero ella tenía a Amatista para ocupar ese espacio. Sentía como si el universo estuviera siempre en mi contra, a veces me hubiera gustado que Amatista nunca fuera la novia de Peridot… de ese modo las cosas habrían sido más fáciles, quizás en este momento ella y yo estaríamos juntas o tal vez que desde un principio la hubiera odiado… de ese modo quizás en este momento no tendría problemas para dormir por culpa de todo este asunto, las cosas serían más sencillas. Enterré mi rostro en la almohada y me arrepentía de haberlo hecho por el punzante dolor en mi ojo que vino después de cometer tal acción. Me sentía como una tonta, como si fuera una marioneta dispuesta a hacer todo lo que Peridot me pidiera, estaba a su merced y no era consciente de las locuras que podía cometer por ella. Enfrentarme a Jasper fue apenas una de ellas y si continuaba como hasta ahora… posiblemente terminaría rota como si fuera un espejo hecho pedazos contra el suelo. Eran probabilidades y estadísticas de lo que pasaría… pero no todo debía ser como un infierno ¿O sí? Era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a tomar, porque Peridot no era como Jasper y de eso estaba segura… Peridot era amable, hermosa, inteligente, se preocupaba demasiado pero eso solo la hacía más atractiva ante mis ojos. Estar acostada en su cama solo hacia las cosas más difíciles, estaba indecisa, no sabía si estaría dispuesta a perder la amistad de Amatista por Peridot. Necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos… me había perdido demasiado en ellos y no quería terminar teniendo otro sueño húmedo con la novia de Amatista. Salí de su habitación con cuidado ya que todas las luces estaban apagadas y no escuchaba ni un solo ruido, todo estaba completamente tranquilo, debía atravesar la sala para poder llegar a la cocina. Mi corazón se aceleraba y estaba segura que era lo único que se escuchaba, Peridot dijo que estaría en el sofá de la sala durmiendo, me mordí mi labio inferior tratando de contener un grito de frustración. Solo iría por un vaso de agua a la cocina, no me distraería me decía mientras caminaba a paso firme y trataba de no observar el sofá. El recorrido hasta la cocina se había sentido eterno, no podía calmarme sabiendo que si volteaba vería a Peridot durmiendo tan tranquila. Busqué un vaso en todos cada uno de los muebles para luego servirme un poco de agua, estaba tan sedienta como si hubiera estado perdida en un desierto por dos semanas. Voltee y vi el más hermoso monumento, Peridot estaba acurrucada en el sofá, sus cabello desordenado, su rostro estaba lleno de paz, sus largas pestañas eran como alas de mariposas reposadas en sus mejillas, noté como su blusa dejaba a la vista la pálida piel de su abdomen, una parte de la cobija que se había llevado estaba en el suelo y la otra estaba enredada entre sus piernas… quería observarla todas las noches y mañanas de ese modo, me acerque un poco más para observarla detenidamente, estaba encantada con cada parte de ella, su tamaño era perfecto para mí, estaba segura que encajaría perfectamente en mis brazos. Me abofetee mentalmente mientras repetía mentalmente el código de amistad, específicamente la parte en donde decía que queda prohibido robarle la novia/o a tu amiga.

—Lo siento, Peridot… pero haces que sea difícil seguir ese código. — murmure cubriendo su cuerpo tentador con la cobija. Amatista es mi amiga y como buena amiga debo respetar a su novia pero ¡ahg! Mis pensamientos iban viajaban tan rápido que podía imaginar una vida entera con Peridot, soñaba despierta con ella, con fastidio iba arrastrando mis pies hasta su habitación, esperaba que las cosas fueran más sencillas mañana. Apagué la luz y me acosté en la cama con la mirada fija al techo…

— ¡Hey Lázuli!— exclamó Peridot con entusiasmo desde la puerta de su habitación, apenas había logrado cerrar los ojos y ya había amanecido. — ¿Dormiste bien?— preguntó con una enorme sonrisa, ella hacia las cosas más difíciles ¡¿Cómo se supone que deba respetar el código de amistad si ella me sonríe de ese modo?! Asentí con una mueca en mi rostro, ella me observo con preocupación causando que me sintiera culpable por responder de ese modo. —Hice el desayuno… — dijo con nerviosismo mientras rascaba su cuello. La observe fijamente tratando de reprimir toda emoción que sentía, me levante de su cama para dirigirme junto a ella. Ella me guio hasta el pequeño comedor que se encontraba en la cocina. En la mesa había dos platos con waffles, ambos con una carita feliz dibujada con jalea de fresa. —Espero que no te moleste que sean waffles calentados en microondas… — comentó con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. — ¡Ohh y mira! Les puse caritas felices y coloque narices… sé que algunas personas no lo hacen pero no quería molestarte por la falta de narices. — volvió a divagar con sus palabras mientras tomaba asiento.

—Gracias. — respondí con voz plana, quería permanecer indiferente pero ella me sonrió de una forma que no había visto antes, traté de ocultar mi sonrojo, no quería que me viera de esa forma. Comimos en silencio, no sabía si ella se sentía incomoda o seguía preocupada, pero parecía como estuviera ingeniando planes dentro de su cabeza. Ella se levantó con su celular en mano, no tenía idea de lo que haría… pero hizo una mueca de fastidio cuando no respondieron su llamada.

—No contesta. — gritó con frustración y preocupación guardando su celular en su bolsillo. — ¿Ella siempre es así?— me preguntó causando que la viera confundida.

— ¿Quién?— cuestioné no estando segura a quien se refería.

—Amatista… ¿Siempre es así?— la mención de su nombre causo como si hubiera sido arrastrada a lo más profundo del océano, seguía pensando en Amatista, se preocupaba por ella y ¡¿Amatista la trataba de esa forma?!

—Es una tonta. — murmuré desviando la mirada, era verdad, lo que decía era verdad… sabia a la perfección lo que estaba haciendo Amatista y si quería jugar de ese modo yo también lo haría, a la mierda el código de amistad.

* * *

 **No puedo poner Lemon en cada capítulo, por eso traté de compensarlo escribiendo un lemon aparte y la verdad es que siento que mi imaginación se agota cuando escribo ese tipo de cosas. ._. Gracias Mako-Wolf por las sugerencias para mi entrenamiento. :')**

 **¿Le dejarían reviews a esta mortal?**


	4. Chapter 4

¿Necesitan que les cuente cada una de mis desgracias para que sepan el por qué no había actualizado mis fics? Bien, empezaré con decir que me chocaron, se quebraron mis lentes dos veces, casi muero por comer (intoxicación por año nuevo), estoy intentando comer más sano, mi mala suerte parece empeorar este año… creo que de ahora en adelante llevaré escrita una carta de suicidio para que no crean que morí por pendeja. Estoy viva de puro milagro :) y si creían que tienen mala suerte vuelvan a leer mi nota de autor.

El capítulo es corto… pero créanme que haré lo posible para actualizar con frecuencia.

Sumando otra cosa a mi mala suerte, Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente de la pelea, Amatista ni siquiera se había dignado en aparecer en mi trabajo o en mi apartamento como lo solía hacer, lo único que quería era alguna señal de que estuviera viva. Peridot me había dado su número en caso de que llegara a saber algo sobre su novia y eso sinceramente me molestaba, no era la madre de Amatista como para tener un control de donde ella debía estar, tampoco podía llamar a Peridot porque sabía que lo primero que haría sería preguntar por su novia y no tendría la oportunidad de invitarla a salir.

¡Maldita sea mi desgracia! Este era un buen momento para servirle de apoyo a Peridot, ofrecerle un hombro en el cual llorar y tal vez hacerla olvidar y yo estaba más preocupada en como Amatista me vería al enterarse que me siento atraída por su novia. Quizás era el hecho que habíamos compartido tanto tiempo juntas en el cual nuestra amistad se había vuelto similar a la relación de hermanas y mi conciencia me estaba atormentando todas las noches para que dejara de lado esa tonta idea de robarle la novia a mi mejor amiga. Lo que era la ironía… Amatista y yo habíamos jurado desde la secundaria no hacer tal cosa por la simple idea de imaginar algo tan desagradable y desleal como eso… y mírenme ahora, tratando de escribir un discurso decente para no decir algo estúpido cuando llamara a Peridot.

¿Acaso yo era la única culpable aquí? ¡No! Peridot tenía la culpa de ser condenadamente adorable y Amatista era culpable de dejarla abandonada, así que yo estaba en todo mi derecho en hacer un movimiento aunque fuera sutil, era razonable pensar de ese modo, Amatista lo único que pensaría es que Peridot me está empezando a agradar y no vería más allá de la situación, solo se quedaría con el concepto que su novia y su mejor amiga se llevan bien. Con toda la determinación y las palabras de apoyo que me estaba dando en ese momento decidí marcarle.

— ¡L! ¿Cómo estás?— Esa no era la voz que esperaba escuchar.

— ¿Qué haces con el celular de Peridot?— pregunté con el ceño fruncido, agradeciendo que Amatista no podía verme.

—Ohhh… si, la invite al parque de diversiones por lo idiota que fui y luego ella dijo que quería ganar uno de esos peluches raros… así que me dejo su celular para que no le ''estorbara. '' Te reirías de verla, lleva dos horas intentando ganar algún premio. — soltó una risa desde el otro lado. — ¿Quieres decirle algo a Peridot?— preguntó después de un momento y fue exactamente cuando me alarmé por completo, no podía simplemente decirle ''Si, dile que la invito a salir porque ella en realidad me gusta… ahhh y por cierto, creo que romperé el código de amistad. ''

—No… solo quería preguntarle si ya sabía algo de ti. — mentí intentando sonar desinteresada.

—Ya veo, P-dot puede ser algo molesta cuando se preocupa… seguramente ya lo sabes. — comentó con diversión, podía apostar que en ese momento tenía una sonrisa plantada en su cara.

—Ame ¡Mira! Esos patéticos juegos no pueden vencer a la gran y poderosa Peridot. —Escuché su voz con imponencia y superioridad. — ¿Con quién hablas? — Preguntó con curiosidad, podía sentir como se iba formando un nudo en mi garganta mientras que los latidos de mi corazón se iban acelerando más… la sensación era horrible y placentera, quería que se detuviera pero a la vez me gustaría que permaneciera para siempre pero seguramente todo eso era parte del enamoramiento.

—Lapis te llamó. — dijo Amatista como si las cosas fueran así de sencillas, ella ni siquiera era consciente del ataque al corazón que estaba teniendo, había arrugado mi perfecto discurso, todo estaba arruinado… como desearía morir en este preciso momento.

—Hola Lazuli. — Saludó con su voz llena de alegría mientras yo intentaba inútilmente controlar los nervios que sentía, las piernas me temblaban y las manos me habían empezado a sudar… era oficial, el amor era horrible en el buen sentido.

—Hola. — respondí y me maldije en mi interior. ¿Dónde estaba la Lapis cool que se daba a temer? Había muerto y sido enterrada por estos estúpidos nervios. Seguramente era porque no podía actuar de esa forma mientras Peridot me tuviera comiendo de la palma de su mano, que patético sonaba eso. — Me alegra saber que Amatista y tú están bien. — soy una hipócrita, una maldita hipócrita que se quemará en el infierno.

—Gracias… ohhh y ahora que lo recuerdo, Amatista comento que te gusta Camp Pining Hearts y yo estaba planeando hacer una maratón este fin de semana… ¿Quieres venir?—preguntó emocionada, expectante de alguna respuesta que obviamente seria afirmativa. Ese programa no era precisamente mi favorito, solo lo veía para reírme del ridículo drama, ni siquiera me acordaba de los nombres de los protagonistas, pero esta era la oportunidad que necesitaba. Solo Peridot y yo viendo un programa cursi… era perfecto, la simple idea era tan tentadora. Lo mejor fue que yo no tuve que invitarla a salir, ella prácticamente me había invitado a una cita ¿Verdad?

—Si, por supuesto… allí estaré. —solté como si fuera una quinceañera, la vida era tan buena, no podía creer que haya sido así de fácil. Quería aferrarme a la idea que tal vez yo también le gustaba a Peridot y no estaba siendo simplemente amable conmigo.

—Te escribiré más tarde para que nos pongamos de acuerdo. ¡Nos vemos!— dijo ella mientras escuchaba a Amatista decir ''pero que nerds'' antes de que Peridot colgara. Solté un suspiro de satisfacción, solo tenía que esperar tres días para estar con Peridot, tres días para intentar hablar como una persona normal frente a ella y para ponerme al día con ese programa… seria sencillo.

* * *

Mi profesor de lógica dijo que nos convertimos lo que solemos combatir de jóvenes, somos hipócritas… y eso es tan cierto.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

Comentarios, dudas o sugerencias… las estaré leyendo, adoro leer lo que escriben en los comentarios. xD


	5. Chapter 5

Era difícil actuar normal estando con alguien que causaba un caos en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Cualquier toque inconsciente causaría una reacción inimaginable, se había vuelto complicado regular mi respiración, rezando con que no saliera ningún suspiro sabiendo que con solo el sonido de su voz… podría viajar a otras galaxias y perderme en cada una de sus palabras.

Su risa era un sueño sublime del cual cualquier melodía se pondría insegura al intentar imitarla. Sus ojos eran los más hermosos cristales que podían reflejar todo tipo de emociones, llenos de vida de la cual quería formar parte.

Solo quería observarla el tiempo que fuera necesario, pero cada vez se volvía más adictivo… el tiempo se volvía insuficiente y yo no quería que terminara, quería quedarme junto a ella. Quería saber más de ella, conocer esas cosas que los demás desconocen… enamorarme del matiz de su esencia y vivir del elixir de sus labios.

—Lapislázuli…— dijo ella colocando su mano sobre la mía, sus ojos llenos de preocupación en el momento en que me sobresalte ante el solo toque. —¿No te gustó el episodio?— preguntó extrañada, seguramente al ver que me había perdido en las constelaciones que formaban sus bonitas pecas en sus mejillas.

—¡Si! Si me gustó, por supuesto que me gustó…— respondí tratando de recordar de que carajos trataba ese episodio… habría sido más fácil si no hubiera pasado todo el bendito episodio observando a Peridot y sus lindas reacciones.

—Oh… creí que habías dicho que la quinta temporada era basura.— comentó con una sonrisa de lado mientras cruzaba los brazos tratando de verificar me había distraído en el episodio.

—¡Por supuesto que creo eso! Ese episodio es un asco, por eso estuve…— ''soy una estúpida, eso no debe ser escuchado por ella, seguro creerá que soy una maldita acosadora si le digo que me la pasé observándola y memorizando cada una de sus expresiones. —¡Estuve pensando que tal vez podríamos ver la tercera temporada!

—¡Si! La tercera temporada es una de las mejores, si tan solo Amatista pudiera entender eso…— comentó mientras seleccionaba la temporada. Fruncí el ceño, habíamos estado tan bien todo este tiempo y ahora se le ocurría mencionar a Amatista… ¿Por qué ella debía rondar en sus pensamientos cuando estaba conmigo? ¿Acaso no era suficiente? Era porque no somos nada, absolutamente nada… quizás solo era una conocida para Peridot. La amiga de su novia y quizás solo estaba interactuando conmigo para mostrarle a Amatista que… que tal vez, todo lo que le había dicho de ella estaba mal. Hasta ahora lo sabía, Peridot no era tan mala y yo solo me había empeñado en decirle que seguramente era el tipo de chica similar a Jasper… solo por el hecho que había tenido una mala experiencia.

Y Peridot se escuchaba tan sincera cuando dijo que quería que fuéramos amigas en una de las llamadas telefónicas que tuvimos mientras planeábamos todo esto… y yo en este momento solo me dedicaba en pensar cosas tan absurdas y darle vueltas a todo un asunto.

—¿Crees que haríamos una buena pareja? — pregunté en voz alta, arrepintiéndome de hacer esa pregunta que debió quedarse en mi cabeza.

—¿Disculpa?— contestó desconcertada, aparentemente no logró escuchar lo que dije. Me sentía aliviada y a la vez quería arriesgarme en averiguar cuáles eran sus pensamientos hacia mi… y si en algún momento... imaginó esa posibilidad algo infinita de la realidad.

—¿Crees que hacen buena pareja? — pregunté al ver la escena entre Percy y Paulette,

—¡¿Ellos?! ¡Absolutamente no! Paulette solo está haciendo un drama innecesario, digo, enamorarse de alguien del equipo contrario como si fuera una colegiala desesperada… aun sabiendo que Percy hace una excelente pareja con Pierre. ¡Absurdo! ¿No crees?

—No lo sé, me agrada que Percy le corresponda a Paulette. — contesté, encogiéndome de hombros mientras crecía mi sonrisa de solo imaginar que Peridot pudiera corresponderme, que dejara a Amatista a un lado, solo para estar junto a mí.

—Es estrategia… Percy obviamente quiere tener un informante del equipo azul para tener ventaja en los juegos, y que mejor forma que corresponder a los sentimientos de Paulette. — dijo, defendiendo su punto de vista.

—Pero al final Percy termina enamorándose de Paulette. — respondí con una sonrisa al ver su mueca de disgusto al saber que yo tenía toda la razón, no fue en vano ver todas las temporadas una semana antes.

—Quizás Percy y Pierre funcionan mejor como amigos. —admitió a regañadientes, mientras se acomodaba junto a mí. ''Quizás Amatista y tú solo deberían ser amigas.'' Sonreí ante el solo pensamiento. —Eso no significa que ellos dejaran de ser mi pareja favorita. — dijo con una sonrisa, colocando su cabeza en mi hombro. Y si antes no estaba nerviosa, seguro que en este momento mi cerebro había tenido un colapso y había dejado de funcionar.

No sabía si estaría bien abrazarla para acercarla a mí o me alejaba para no quedar en ridículo con el retumbar acelerado de los latidos de mi corazón. Sentía que en cualquier momento olvidaría como respirar, y morir de la manera más estúpida. Cualquier movimiento que hiciera en este momento seria arriesgado, pero creo que después de vivir en un constante temor en el que dirán… sería bueno tomar un riesgo. Y como si fuera un impulso milagroso, coloqué mi mano en su cintura.

* * *

 **Es corto, si, lo sé... pero al menos saben que estoy viva y no morí por comer un chocolate.**

 **Ese es el motivo de mi actualización, vi la muerte y dije, debo actualizar y ser mas responsable... tengo mucho por que vivir, no puedo morir de forma tan patética como esa.**

 **Y aparte que he visto que no hay casi ni una sola actualización en fics lapidot en español, se esta extinguiendo el Lapidot?! quiero creer que no y que se fusionaran duro contra el muro y lento contra el pavimento.**

 **Si les gustó, dejen su comentario, si no pues también. :v**


	6. Chapter 6

**Creo que es un milagro que esté actualizando mis fics…**

 **Debo decir que después de ver el lake de SU ha aumentado mi inspiración xD Adoro el drama y eso de que Lapis esté pensando en dejar a Peridot simplemente me emociona. (Pensamientos sínicos)**

 **Bueno, como saben… este fic, normalmente lo narra Lapis… pero quiero que Peridot narre el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Espero que disfruten de este capítulo :) en especial** **Lucifer (es un apodo) xD**

* * *

Todo estaba mejorando, Peridot estaba cada vez más cerca de mí y eso solo hacía que aumentara mi entusiasmo… una semana entera acompañándola a varios lugares, siguiendo sus pasos con una enorme sonrisa al verla emocionada por exposiciones de arte, talleres y actividades a las que debía asistir por trabajos de la universidad. Estaba nerviosa y también rebozando de alegría, Peridot me hacía sentir tantas cosas, en un solo instante podía hacer que el tiempo corriera lento como si viajáramos a la velocidad de la luz. No sabía hasta cuando dejaría de suspirar por ella, pero eso ya no me importaba… la sensación era maravillosa y no quería que terminara. Quería permanecer allí, con ella… pero ella pasaba tiempo con Amatista también. No quería que Peridot se sintiera más a gusto estando con ella, quería que ella sintiera que yo podía ser su confidente, quería que sintiera que podía venir a mí en cualquier momento que lo deseara, porque yo siempre estaría para ella. Quería hacer tantas cosas con ella, que me sorprendía el efecto que una persona podía tener en mí.

Había acabado mi turno, pero yo seguía fantaseando en el sin fin de posibilidades, cada una de ellas y todas siendo absolutamente magnificas. Pero todo se descompuso al ver a Amatista entrando por la puerta de la cafetería. No sabía qué hacer, ella seguía siendo mi amiga y no quería que dejara de serlo… no había modo de arreglarlo, no podía decirle que estaba absolutamente enamorada de su novia y mucho menos que quería que la dejara para que pudiera salir conmigo y finalmente ser la feliz pareja que yo quería que fuéramos.

— ¡Hey! Laz ¿Estas bien? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma. — comentó con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¡No! Digo, si… estoy bien, solo me sorprende que estés aquí. —respondí tratando de calmar mis nervios.

—Es una cafetería y sabes que me gusta venir cuando termina tu turno. — contestó como si fuera lo más obvio, y por supuesto que lo era… si no hubiera estado tan distraída, tal vez lo habría previsto.

—Ohh… si, seguro. — dije, quitándome el sucio delantal que traía puesto. Sabía de qué hablar con Amatista, siempre había sido así, pero ahora no tenía idea de cómo empezar una conversación con ella.

—Y… ¿Te agrada Peri?— Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que yo solo fruncía el ceño. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Acaso ya lo sabía? ¿Peridot se sentía incomoda? ¿Peridot se había dado cuenta de mis intenciones? ¿Le había dicho a Amatista?

—Me cae bien. — respondí automáticamente, tratando de mantener mi semblante de ''odio la vida y a todo ser humano que se encuentre en ella. ''

—Ohh yo sabía que te agradaría… no puedo creer que antes la odiabas cuando me llamaba y ahora… mis dos chicas haciendo planes juntas, eso es increíble. — comentó de manera juguetona dándome un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

—Ehhh… si seguro es genial. — respondí frotándome el brazo.

— ¡Vamos a sentarnos!— gritó arrastrándome a una de las mesas del fondo, iba a interrogarme, iba a hacerlo y yo estaba segura porque siempre hacia eso Amatista cuando quería sacarme información. —Dime L, he notado cierta actitud últimamente…— dijo levantando una ceja y fue ahí cuando supe que Amatista sabía todo y yo tendría que negarlo porque ni siquiera le había hecho nada a Peridot. —Te he visto distraída. — continuó diciendo mientras sonreía de lado cual sínica.

—Pff… no sé de qué hablas, sigo siendo la misma de siempre. — respondí cruzándome de brazos.

—Me alegra que ya hayas superado a Jasper. — Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. —Ya sabes… eso de estar en una relación en la que solo una persona intenta mantenerla a flote, es difícil. — comentó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Sabía a lo que se refería, Jasper era la que quería que mantuviéramos nuestra relación a pesar de lo toxica y destructiva que podía llegar a ser. Siempre había sido de ese modo, Jasper intentaría volver una y yo estaría del otro lado correspondiéndole porque en ese entonces… ella había sido todo para mí, me hacía sentir fuerte, que tenía el poder para hacer todo lo que yo quisiera sin importar cuánto daño pudiera hacerle a las personas a mi alrededor. Jasper se había convertido en esa droga que yo necesitaría diariamente, esa droga letal que en cualquier momento terminaría alejando a todos y sumergiéndome en lo más profundo de mi infierno.

Siempre quise creer que las cosas mejorarían, siempre intenté creerlo, pero siempre terminaríamos haciéndonos daño, si no era con palabras… seria con el sofocante silencio, con la fría indiferencia. Ambas lo sabíamos, pero aun así queríamos seguir juntas… quizás por la costumbre, quizás porque imaginábamos querernos, quizás porque a pesar de todo, sabíamos que dos moustros como nosotras debían permanecer unidas. Habíamos llegado al punto en donde no importaba nada, no importaban las constantes peleas, no importaban los gritos de furia y las batallas que parecían interminables en el apartamento compartido. Nuestra relación se había convertido en algo tan poco saludable y había llegado la hora de darle fin. Tomé la iniciativa.

—La superé desde hace mucho. — dije de manera fría, los recuerdos de esa relación eran los peores.

—Claro, como digas. — comentó Amatista soltando una risa. — Eso significa que estas lista para una nueva aventura — dijo, colocando ambas manos en la mesa como si acabara de hacer una excelente partida en póker. —Ya sabes… hay muchos peces en el agua, y las candidatas en esta ciudad son infinitas. — continuó mientras agrandaba su sonrisa

—No estoy buscando una novia… no ahora. —respondí de manera cortante, no quería su ''caridad'' y menos ahora, Amatista no me alejaría de Peridot, no ahora que sabía que tenía un enorme enamoramiento en ella.

— ¡Por favor L! Solo dime qué tipo de chica te gustaría y yo me encargaré junto con P-Dot de conseguirte la novia perfecta. — contestó Amatista, tratando de convencerme pero esa idea era completamente estúpida, no quería una novia que no fuera Peridot. Amatista estaba presionando y quería forzarme a hacer algo que yo no quería.

—Yo no soy como tú. — murmuré con fastidio.

— ¿Ehh?

—Ya me oíste, no soy como tú. ¡Yo no inicio una relación a los pocos meses de haber salido de otra! —Exclamé, me tenía harta con sus estúpidas ideas. Amatista estaba usando a Peridot, y era repugnante. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo para olvidar a Perla, ella lo había dicho… pero creía que las cosas habían cambiado cuando quiso formalizar su relación con Peridot.

Perla había sido todo para Amatista, yo lo sabía… ambas hacían una excelente pareja, siempre apoyándose entre ellas. Perla preocupándose por Amatista y sanando cada una de sus heridas mientras que Amatista estaría observándola con sus ojos llenos de amor. Eran la pareja perfecta, la relación que todos quieren. ¡Incluso yo sentía celos de su relación! Ellas eran perfectas y mi relación con Jasper era todo lo contrario a eso. Todo era color de rosa… hasta que Perla terminó con Amatista. Ella estaba destrozada preguntándose constantemente lo que había hecho mal, estaba intentando asimilar su ruptura, pero seguía aparentando como si no le afectara, como si no sintiera el dolor de haber perdido a Perla.

Luego, encontró a Peridot… ella me hablaba de eso, en ese entonces no me interesaba lo que Amatista hiciera, si estaba feliz con una nueva chica… y ella podía distraerla, no había ningún problema. En ese entonces… no me importaba el daño que pudiera causarle Amatista a otra chica. Era indiferente al amor, porque tenía la tonta ideología que todas las relaciones terminarían en una ruptura de la que ambas personas no podrían recuperarse fácilmente. Un constante ciclo del cual… nadie podría liberarse; enamorándose de personas inalcanzables por el simple hecho de sentir que cumplen todas nuestras expectativas, enamorándonos de personas equivocadas, que no nos corresponderían.

—Oye… solo estaba tratando de que mejoraras tu ánimo.

— ¿Aun sigues pensando en Perla?— pregunté con el ceño fruncido, quería saber su respuesta. Puede que suene muy egoísta de mi parte, pero esperaba que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

— ¡¿Qué?! No… Perla fue importante en su momento. —contestó desviando la mirada. —Además… me gusta Peri. — continuó diciendo con una pequeña sonrisa, no sabía si nerviosa.

— ¿La quieres tanto como querías a Perla?— interrogué de manera seria, apoyando mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?— comentó con el ceño fruncido.

—Solo responde. — solté, rogando por que la respuesta fuera negativa. Amatista no podía olvidar a Perla tan rápido, no quería que lo hiciera, no quería que amara a Peridot de una intensa manera como lo había hecho con Perla.

—Hay diferentes tipos de amor. — respondió encogiéndose de hombros. —Ya sabes… no se puede querer a todas las personas de la misma manera. — continuó diciendo con inquietud, estaba incomoda y yo lo sabía.

— ¿No quieres a Peridot?— cuestioné por instinto.

— ¡Por supuesto que la quiero! Ella se preocupa por mí y siempre es atenta conmigo… ¿Cómo no podría querer a alguien así?— contestó dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro. Ella tenía razón en una cosa… ¿Cómo no querer a alguien como Peridot?

— ¿Solo por eso?— interrogué alzando una ceja mientras la observaba detenidamente. —Solías hablar mucho sobre cuanto te gustaba Perla. —comenté con una pequeña sonrisa. Amatista podía pasar horas diciendo cada una de las cualidades de Perla, podía pasar mucho tiempo hablándome de cuanto le gustaba ella y lo perfecta que era... y hacia todo eso porque Perla había sido su primer amor. —Solo estas usando a Peridot… ¿No es así? — acusé cruzándome de brazos, tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, Amatista solo quería olvidar a Perla… pero ¿a qué costo? Un clavo nunca saca a otro clavo. —Peridot no merece que le hagas eso. — dije completamente furiosa.

— ¡No la estoy usando! Y si así fuera… ¡a ti no te importaría! Siempre la odiaste. — exclamó levantándose se su asiento.

— ¡Eso era antes!

— ¿Antes de que? ¿Empezar a pasar tiempo con ella?— preguntó furiosa.

— ¡Si! — grité, sin importar como las personas nos estaban observando. —Peridot se merece a alguien mejor…

—Ahh ¿sí? ¿Alguien como tú?— escupió con ironía y sarcasmo. No necesitaba que ella me recordara que yo era la persona menos indicada, sabía que tampoco merecía a alguien como Peridot, pero al menos yo estaba intentando serlo. —Peridot me quiere a mí y yo estoy segura que puedo quererla incluso más que a Perla.

* * *

No me importó dejarla sola en esa cafetería, no quería escuchar todas esas palabras vacías, no me importó dirigirme al primer bar que encontré a cuatro cuadras de la cafetería. Amatista era una tonta, y estaba segura de eso… ella solo quería hacerme enojar.

Peridot saldría lastimada… y no quería que eso ocurriera, no quería que se borrara su linda sonrisa por las estupideces de Amatista. No quería que toda esa alegría cambiara por tristeza. Peridot no merecía nada de esto, no merecía a alguien que solo la estaba utilizando para olvidar a otra persona… Ella debía ser tratada como una hermosa gema, la más hermosa que haya sido encontrada en lo más profundo de la Tierra. Debía ser escuchada como una bella melodía, captando la atención de su oyente… tenía que ser alguien igual de maravillosa que ella… y yo no lo era.

No era lo que ella merecía. ¿Por qué a pesar de todo… quería seguir creyendo que ella podría verme como ve a Amatista? Quería olvidar el hecho que yo era una persona terrible… un moustro como siempre había mencionado Jasper una y otra vez. Era solo eso, un moustro queriendo alcanzar objetos brillantes, pero que podría destruirlos con sus garras, corromper todo lo puro, llenar la luz de oscuridad. No sabía a lo que estaba jugando, solo quería ser la persona que ella necesitara a cualquier hora del día, velar sus noches y observarla como la más bella escultura de Miguel Ángel.

Quería tantas cosas en este momento, quería que se alejara de Amatista, que dejara de amarla… pero dudaba que lo hiciera. Dudaba que Peridot pudiera amarme tanto como yo lo hacía en este momento. Todos esos pensamientos viajaban tan lento en mi cabeza, solo quería olvidar. Olvidar como todas esas veces que discutía con Jasper y creía que embriagándome lograría sacar todos esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Era un mal hábito, pero no me importaba, no le importaba a nadie… quizás a Amatista, pero después de esa discusión, dudo que lo haga.

Esos pensamientos persistían, seguramente Amatista estaba con Peridot en este momento, abrazándola de la forma que yo quería hacerlo. Estaba en el fin… mucho antes de haber empezado. En este preciso momento, solo quería que ese líquido llenara el vacío que sentía… quería tomar para olvidar por un instante lo mucho que la amo, lo mucho que deseo sostenerla en mis brazos, observarla a los ojos, escuchar sus latidos acelerados y sincronizados con los míos, ser dos almas entrelazadas, sus labios en mi cuello susurrando dulces palabras para luego yo… besarla con todo el amor que podía dar.

Quería sentir todo el amor que Peridot pudiera dar.

* * *

 **Bueno… hasta aquí lo dejaré, pueden imaginar porque quiero que Peridot narre el siguiente capítulo. xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, les aseguro que el siguiente será más emocionante... por el momento solo estamos en el nudo de la historia, todavía falta la cúspide.**

 **Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos… perdón la tardanza, he estado muy ocupada planeando varias cosas y proyectos que hasta ahora tengo un poco de tiempo para actualizar este fic. La verdad es que me siento algo oxidada y me costó mucho realizar este capítulo, pero espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Por cierto, ya que actualice espero ese dibujo Lapidot de AS Estrada.**

 **Steven Universe no me pertenece para nada.**

* * *

Era un viernes en la noche y Amatista estaba distante, me había comentado sobre una discusión que tuvo con Lapis… ella había dicho que en cualquier momento olvidarían todo y volverían a la normalidad, que no debía preocuparme demasiado. Honestamente no podía evitarlo, sabía que a Lapis no le había agradado la idea que iniciara una relación con Amatista y no puedo culparla… quizás se sentía como si la estuviéramos apartando. Había creído que se la estaba pasando bien esta última semana, se veía alegre cuando la incluíamos en nuestras actividades. Era inquietante, ella era tan impredecible como un huracán y una maestra en ocultar emociones, pero por un instante creí observar chispas de emociones en la profundidad de sus ojos… quizás solo era mi imaginación esperanzadora jugándome otra tonta broma.

¡Estaba frustrada! Había intentado llamar varias veces a Lapis, pero ni siquiera respondía a los mensajes, tal vez ella también estaba enojada conmigo como lo estaba con Amatista… probablemente en este preciso momento estaba odiándome en la comodidad de su apartamento. Quería disculparme con ella por ser una completa tonta, que intentaría ser tan buena amiga como lo es Amatista con ella. Doce llamadas perdidas había dejado, esperaba que esta vez sí me contestara, solo quería que las cosas se arreglaran…

Con un suspiro, volví a marcarle. Nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa por hablar con alguien, pero aquí estaba, en mi habitación, esperando desesperadamente que Lapis se dignara a contestar el teléfono. Escucho música elevada del otro lado del teléfono y la inentendible voz de Lapis.

— ¿Hola? ¿Lapis… estas bien?— pregunte con preocupación, esperando a que contestara de manera calmada.

—Tú debes ser Peridot. — resonó una voz monótona que no podía reconocer.

— ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Lapis? ¡Tengo que hablar con ella!— respondí molesta que esta chica estuviera contestando la llamada que Lapis debía contestar.

—Tu amiga no se encuentra en un buen estado para hablar en este momento…

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!— cuestione alarmada sosteniendo con fuerza mi teléfono.

—Tranquila, ella fue la que estuvo insistiendo en que le sirviera más tragos.

— ¿En dónde se encuentra?— pregunte con temor imaginando lo peor que pudiera ocurrirle a Lapis en el estado de ebriedad en el que estaba.

—En este momento, esta inconsciente en una de las sillas del bar Crystal Glass. — respondió de manera precisa, rápidamente tome las llaves de mi auto mientras cortaba la llamada y me dirigía a ese lugar. ¿Por qué tenía que irse a emborrachar? ¡¿Acaso no estaba pensando en lo peligroso que podía ser caminar de regreso a casa?! Lapis debía estar demente y se agradecía bastante haber sido insistente en las llamadas… no podría perdonarse si algo malo le llegara a ocurrir a su nueva amiga, bueno eso si Lapis no la odiaba en este instante como aparentemente lo hacía con Amatista. Ni siquiera podía concentrarme de lo alterada que estaba… ella era tan impredecible, era demasiado impulsiva y podía alterar el orden de las cosas con tan solo un movimiento o alguna palabra. Siempre había creído en ella como algo majestuoso, Amatista siempre hablaba de ella como si se tratara de la mismísima entropía… creía que ella estaba exagerando, pero siempre la había observado como algo fascinante, algo que aspiraba a ser. Lapis era todo lo contrario a ella, todo lo que temía y al mismo tiempo admiraba.

Con paso acelerado me adentre entre la multitud que se encontraba en ese bar, buscando con la mirada a la chica que me alteraba los nervios en este preciso momento. Suspire de alivio al ver que una de las bar tender se encontraba junto a ella, me acerque rápidamente para poder llevarla a su apartamento y poder terminar con toda esta pesadilla que estaba viviendo… no podía irme de este lugar hasta que Lapis se encontrara sana y salva, bueno, hay que omitir lo sana.

—Lapis…— dije al estar junto a ella, coloque una de mis manos en su espalda para intentar despertarla.

—Ha estado así aproximadamente quince minutos. — respondió con su voz monótona la chica de afro y tez oscura. Asentí con la cabeza mientras intentaba inútilmente de colocar uno de sus brazos en mis hombros para arrastrarla y sacarla de ese lugar.

—Gracias por avisarme. — dije, continuando con la acción.

—No hay problema, te ayudare a llevarla. — contesto, ayudándome a cargarla.

—Gracias de nuevo…— respondí esperando a que me diera su nombre para poder agradecerle correctamente.

—Garnet.

—Por supuesto, gracias por ayudarme Garnet. — dije acomodando a Lapis en el asiento del copiloto, para después observar como ella se dirigía de vuelta a su trabajo. Bien, ahora solo debía dirigirme al apartamento de Lapis, asegurarme que estuviera bien y todo volvería a la normalidad. Solté un suspiro mientras arrancaba el auto, le dirigí una mirada a Lapis para asegurarme de no haberla despertado pero ella tenía los ojos entreabiertos en este momento. —Todo estará bien, no dejare que nada malo te ocurra. — murmure mientras mantenía la mirada en el camino.

—Todo está bien ahora. —contesto enterrando su rostro en mi cuello, podía sentir su respiración entrecortada y el olor a licor cada vez que hablaba. —Hueles tan bonito…

—Ehh… wow, gracias. — dije con algo de incomodidad y nerviosismo al tenerla en esa posición y estar conduciendo.

—Me gusta que hayas venido por mi… — continuo diciendo con su voz entrecortada rozando sus labios en mi cuello, podía sentir como mi rostro se sentía cálido. —En serio Peri… eres un ángel, un ángel muy hermoso. Eres mi ángel ¿Lo sabes?— dijo, acurrucándose en mi brazo. Lapis no quería decir eso, ella no estaba siendo ella misma en ese momento, estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol… ella no debería de estar diciendo todas esas tonterías.

—Lapis… ya llegamos a tu apartamento. — comente mientras abría la puerta para ayudarla a salir, no esperaba a que ella tirara de mi para que me abrazara torpemente en su regazo.

—Quiero quedarme contigo…— murmuro sosteniéndome contra ella como si en cualquier momento fuera a escapar.

—Vamos Lapis… no puedes pasar la noche en el auto, iremos a tu apartamento. — respondí observando como sus mejillas adquirían un color carmín, asintiendo con una sonrisa soltándome pero aferrándose a mi brazo rápidamente para que pudiera acompañarla, subimos las escaleras hasta llegar su piso, saque las llaves de la bolsa de su chaqueta para poder abrir la puerta mientras que ella pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura… fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba este tipo de bromas, pero sabía que si ella no estuviera en este estado no lo estaría haciendo. —Muy bien Lapis… te traeré agua para que tomes un poco. — dije sin saber cómo rayos ayudar a una persona ebria.

—Nooo… solo quiero que te quedes. —contesto con los ojos entrecerrados mientras tomaba mi mano y tiraba de ella insistentemente. —Necesito que te quedes… — continuo diciendo con sus ojos vidriosos, no me gustaba esa mirada ¡la odiaba! Hacía que solo me sintiera culpable si llegara a marcharme. Ella me estaba observando como si fuera su último aliento y estaría loca si dijera que no me gustaban todas esas palabras que había dicho. Vaya que era tonta, Lapis no quería decir eso, seguramente lo decía porque había llegado a ayudarla, solo estaba agradecida. —Eres tan linda…— dijo sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos, podía sentir mi corazón acelerado. ''Ella no quiere decir eso. '' Continuaba diciéndolo en mi cabeza. Se había vuelto difícil respirar con Lapis observándome como si fuera algo divino… ella estaba jugando, ella estaba mintiendo, eso debía ser.

—Vamos Lapis, debes recostarte y dormir. —murmure con fastidio, no quería enamorarme de palabras que seguramente serian olvidadas al día siguiente, ella olvidaría todo o se arrepentiría de todo lo que ha dicho y no podría culparla, no era como si le gustara… ella solo estaba agradecida.

—Soñé con esto… solo que llevabas menos ropa…— dijo con una sonrisa mientras la acobijaba, restándole importancia a todo lo que estaba diciendo, seguramente solo eran simples delirios.

—Buenas noches. — conteste, esperando a que Lapis soltara mi mano, pero no se había movido de su posición, seguía observándome con ese brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que hasta este momento había mostrado.

—No quiero que te vayas…— susurro apretando mi mano. —Necesito decirte lo mucho que me gustas. — continuo acercándome más a ella y en este momento no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo contestarle a esa declaración.

—También me gustas, Lapis… eres una muy buena amiga. — respondí, esperando a que soltara mi mano. Ella negó con desaprobación.

—Tu no entiendes… me gustas… me gustas más de lo que quisiera que me gustaras. —continuo diciendo con su voz entrecortada y con un ligero hipo. Ella me observaba con los ojos llorosos como si todo lo que estuviera diciendo fuera real. —Intente odiarte… pero no puede porque siempre haces algo para que adore cada parte de ti y sé que soy un desastre, sé que no te merezco pero quiero que te quedes conmigo. —Ella estaba llorando en este momento con cada palabra que decía y sabía que en cualquier momento yo también lo haría. — Quiero que me digas que me quieres tanto como yo lo hago…

—Estas mintiendo… todo esto es por el licor, no quieres decir nada de eso. — dije negándome a creer todo lo que estaba diciendo, estaba enojada con ella… quería que me aferrara a palabras vacías, palabras que retiraría a la mañana siguiente. Otra parte de mi quería creerle, quería que fuera verdad. Era egoísta, lo sabía… aquí estaba en el apartamento de la mejor amiga de mi novia, queriendo creer todas las cosas amorosas que estaba diciendo en este momento, era despreciable y solo me odiaba por querer seguir escuchando más de lo que ella quería decir. No fui capaz de predecir lo que venía en este momento, solo sentí como el sabor de licor invadía mis labios. Podía sentir como las lágrimas resbalaban y quemaban mis mejillas a medida que avanzaban, sus labios se movían entre los míos con temor a hacerme daño y con avidez como si el tiempo fuera limitado y solo quería aprovechar cada segundo. El beso sabía a engaño, era una mentira que a mí lamentar, no quería que terminara…

—Te amo. — murmuro rozando sus labios contra los míos, esas palabras fueron dolorosas, Amatista nunca las había dicho y aquí estaba Lapis… soltando esas dos palabras como si fuera digna de ellas. Solo causaba dolores punzantes ¿Era malo querer creer que todo lo que dijo fuera verdad? ¡Por supuesto que lo era! Y lo más terrible de la situación era que no había hecho absolutamente nada para detener esta situación. ¿Acaso… era una mala persona por querer sentirme amada aunque sea por una noche? Si, definitivamente… porque no era correcto estar en la cama con la mejor amiga de mi novia. Y allí estaba el siguiente error, tenía novia y lo peor de todo era que en este momento deseaba terriblemente ser soltera.

* * *

 **Lo dejare hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, posiblemente actualice dentro de dos semanas porque ya entro a exámenes finales y siento que en cualquier momento voy a morir… es posible que escriba más one-shots porque pues, la inspiración es tan impredecible.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias o insultos si es necesario jajaja… :)**


End file.
